


One Day

by Eleana_Lee



Series: One Day Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he can remember, Dean has asked him the same question over and over again.  One day, the question changed, but his answer didn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOCness, slight AU
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing is mine. Not even the prompt, which I found on tumblr
> 
> A/N: first try in writing for this fandom, so please be nice to me. I haven’t been writing much in general lately, so was browsing tumblr in hope of inspiration. Et voila, there it is. Hope you enjoy. I’ll post the original prompt in the end notes so as not to spoil anything
> 
> I’m not putting a timeline on this, so imagine this happening whenever you want

It was a daily routine for them.  Castiel didn’t know exactly when it started, but it was some time after he returned to the bunker.  There had been a lot of stolen glances, guilty looks, and weary sighs, before Sam decided that enough was enough and locked them up in the basement and wouldn’t let them out until they ‘kiss and make up’, as he said.

 

After a long, nearly physically painful session (for Dean, because he was against chick flick moments.  Castiel hadn’t had enough experiences with chick flick moments to form an opinion yet), they had come to a truce, understanding, and mutual forgiveness.

 

The next day, Dean sat down next to Cas while he was reading and began reading his own book.  Cas looked at him strangely but didn’t comment on it.  After approximately a week, Cas did it to Dean too.  He’d come find Dean and sit close to him to read.  After a month, they had set aside at least an hour of every day and branded it ‘Dean and Cas time’.  During that time, they’d do something, anything really, together, just for the sake of it.

 

One day, the two sat on the couch watching Made of Honor.  Dean was busy thinking of ways to pay Sam back while Castiel watched the movie attentively.  Of course, it was all Sam’s fault.  Cas had asked him if he had a recommendation of a good movie to watch, and Sam had given him a list of romantic comedies and chick flicks.

 

“Hey, Cas.  How was the—oh, wow,” Sam said as he walked into the room and stopped short when he saw Dean sitting beside Cas, arm looped around his shoulders.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird.  “What do you want, Samantha?”

 

“Real mature, Dean,” Sam said as he rolled his eyes back.

 

Cas looked up at Sam.  “Hello, Sam.”

 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam greeted again.  “I have to say, you’ve got him pretty whipped.  He was so far from the definition of a good boyfriend, you know.  He never went with his girlfriends to watch this kind of movies.  I honestly thought he’d bolt or find something to do while you watch.”

 

“Hey, now, I’m not that bad,” Dean protested as he glared at Sam.  “And this is your doing, bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Well, I don’t mind if you want to read while I watch, Dean,” Cas said as he patted Dean’s knee.  “You haven’t been watching anyway.”

 

“Of course I have,” Dean complained.  “Stupid guy didn’t realise she’s the one he wants until too late.”

 

Sam coughed.  “Sounds like someone we know, huh?”

 

“Oh?” Cas asked curiously.  “Who is it?  Do I know them too?”

 

Sam laughed and ducked out of the room, a flying shoe following his exit, and Cas turned to Dean to chide him.

 

“Dean, that wasn’t nice,” he said.  “Now I have to find him later and ask him who he meant.  And you have to go retrieve your shoes.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  “He was teasing me,” he said.

 

“Oh,” Cas said.  “I’m sorry, Dean.”

 

“Why are you sorry?”

 

“Well, obviously it didn’t work out for you and her,” Cas answered.  “Or else she’d be here.  Or you’d be with her.”

 

“I—“ Dean cut himself off with a sigh.  “You know what, never mind that.  Let’s just finish the darned movie.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Once the movie was finished, Dean commented that it wasn’t like real life at all, because it was rare for people to be that lucky in real life.  Cas only listened and nodded.

 

“I think the concept of marriage is… sweet,” Castiel mumbled thoughtfully.  “Being dedicated and devoted to one person, having a symbol of it, and vowing it in front of friends and family.”

 

Dean smiled and ruffled Cas’ hair.  “You’re not like me,” he said.  “I’ve… seen too many failing marriages to still think it’s a sweet thing.  But maybe, if I could find the right person…”

 

“Of course you will, Dean,” Cas said with a frown.

 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, his smile turning into a grin.  “If, you know, you are to be married, would you mind marrying me?”

 

Cas looked surprise for a second before he shook his head.  “Of course I won’t.  You’re a good man, Dean.  I’d be lucky to be married to you.”

 

“I’m not as good as you think I am, Cas,” Dean said sadly.  “I screw things up all the time.  I push away people who care for me, and hurt the ones I love.”

 

“Dean,” Cas said softly, squeezing his arm reassuringly.  “I have “screwed up” too,” he said, releasing Dean’s arm to make the air quotes and Dean couldn’t help but to snort in laughter.  “But that doesn’t mean you’re not a good man.  I’ve always been devoted to you, still am, and… to have you as devoted to me, I think it’s… nice.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, a small, fond smile on his face as he looked at his angel.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Just like the Dean and Cas time, the questions continued.  Despite Dean’s many protests, Cas was insistent on watching all the movies on Sam’s list.  Dean thought surrounding Sam’s bed with upside down cups of water wasn’t enough payback for all that, but Cas gave him the cold shoulder for two days after he did that, so he agreed not to prank Sam again.

 

“See?  Whipped.”

 

Dean decided to patent his jerkface instead, to throw at Sam while giving him the two finger salute.

 

Every time they watched a movie that featured a wedding, Dean would ask Cas “are you still alright with marrying me in the future?”, and Cas would always say yes.

 

After the third yes, Dean kissed Cas, slow and sweet, and Cas blushed the brightest Dean had ever seen the angel blush.  It was adorable.

 

After the tenth yes, they announced to close friends and family that they were together.  Sam jokingly said he should be made best man just because he brought them together, somewhat.  He was then surprised again, the same way he was surprised to see Dean staying to watch chick flicks with Cas, when Dean didn’t say anything against it.

 

After the twentieth yes, Dean knelt down in front of Cas, the angel’s hand held tightly in his.  Cas tilted his head in confusion, before his eyes lit in recognition, having seen this scene multiple times in the movies they watched.  Dean pulled out a box from his pocket, and opened it to show the silver ring with inlaid emerald and sapphire inside.

 

“So marry me?”

 

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I’m a comment whore :P
> 
> Original prompt:  
> Imagine your OTP: Person A constantly asks Person B if, in the future, B would be alright with marrying A. B always says yes. Then, one night, Person A pulls out a ring and proposes.  
> BONUS: Person B initially thinks it’s just like all the other times, but Person A is serious.


End file.
